


Enraptured

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Tony Stark, Attraction, Banter, Bus, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Humor, kinda sorta crack fic, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: We're both on a very crowded bus and I'm frustrated because this guy keeps flirting with me and trying to get my number. So you decide to help me out by pretending that you're my boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romanovascap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovascap/gifts), [Fightingangels2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightingangels2k/gifts).



> At first, this was just a normal Tumblr prompt, but as I wrote the story, it evolved into something else entirely. :D

* * *

 

 

 

Natalie had a hard time keeping herself in an upright position. The stupid bus just had to have all of its stupid seats full with stupid people, so now, she had to stand up and hold on to this stupid pole. And of course, there was the occasional person who would bump into her and cop a feel on her backside.

 

Needless to say, she was pissed.

 

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

 

The redhead closed her eyes and counted to five before half-turning to look at the annoying mustachioed man behind her. The creep had been ogling her ever since she got on the blasted bus and she'd been shutting down every flirtation and advance he sent her way.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." She gave him a polite smile and resumed her original position, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone.

 

Wishful thinking never helped anyone.

 

He inched closer. "I'm not a bad guy, you know. I'm telling you, you wouldn't regret knowing me if you went out on a limb."

 

"Sorry, but I read that book. Wasn't a fan." She gave him a very forced smile and turned away, praying that he would stop bothering her.

 

No dice.

 

"Come on, red. Give me a chance. My name's Tony. And you?"

 

"Not interested." She moved - if one could call it moving in this large gaggle of people - and began to lightly hum 'These Are A Few of My Favourite Things' in her head.

 

"Well, at least give me your number and we can go out for coffee sometime."

 

She half-turned again, beginning to grow angry that he was following her. "Hey, I already told you that I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

 

"How about a friend?"

 

"Not one of those either."

 

"Bu-"

 

"And I'm definitely not looking for a fuck buddy." She gave him a pointed glare.

 

The charming smile on Tony's face fell immediately. "What? I never said that."

 

"Mmhm, but you were thinking it."

 

A flash of fear flickered on his face for a second, then he chuckled awkwardly. "N-no, I wasn't."

 

She scoffed. "Oh, _really_? Well, what were you going to say, then? Drinking buddies, pen pals, casual acquaintances, friends with benefits? Anything else you would have said after a friend would just be disgusting and completely undesirable for me."

 

"Undesirable? How am I undesirable? I'm attractive and I have a good job."

 

"Great, now you can go bark at someone who actually wants your attention." Natalie squeezed her way past a few other people who were standing on the bus, but Tony was still in pursuit.

 

"I don't see what's so great about you. I mean, you're turning me down when you have no idea who I am or what I'm worth-"

 

"What you're worth is a supreme ass kicking. The lady said to leave her alone, so respect her wishes and go away."

 

Natalie frowned and looked around for the owner of that voice. 

 

"Over here, babe," said the voice again.

 

Natalie wrinkled her brow and turned to see a handsome man sitting down near one of the exit doors. He had blond hair, slight stubble and was wearing a leather jacket with a blue shirt underneath, jeans and a pair of boots. The handsome stranger closed his book and glared at Tony. God, he was hot.

 

" _Babe_?" She responded, coming a little closer to him.

 

The man looked at her and a smile spread across his face. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you hate it when I call you that. What about 'beautiful'? Is that better?"

 

From the corner of her eye, Natalie could see that Tony was trying to figure out what was going on. Throwing herself into the act, Natasha replied, "Oh, you always call me beautiful anyway, so what does it matter?"

 

"I only call you beautiful because it's true. You know I never lie, Nat."

 

 _Wait a minute._ How did he know her name? Instead of give herself away, she just cleared her throat and said, "That's because _you_ know I'd have to punish you for it."

 

A smile which could only be seen as seductive spread across the stranger's lips. "Well, you know I _love_ being disciplined."

 

Delicious shivers ran down her spine and she gripped the pole she was currently holding a little tighter. _This guy must be an actor or something,_ she thought to herself curiously.

 

"Whoa, whoa. Who the hell are you and what are you to her?" Asked Tony, who still hadn't gotten the message after that flirtatious conversation between the others that he was not welcome.

 

Handsome stranger stood up and walked over to Natalie - and when he did, it was like when Moses parted the Red Sea. Suddenly, there was room to manoeuvre and people backed away as if he commanded it.

 

Natalie just stared at him as he made his way over to where she stood. He took her in his arms, facing Tony. "I'm her lover and _you_ are being a nuisance. Now, beat it."

 

Tony still didn't take the hint. "Yeah, right. I refuse to believe that the two of you are-"

 

The handsome stranger wasted no more time talking to Tony. He merely bent Natalie backwards and pressed his lips to hers, hand holding her steady so she wouldn't fall.

 

Now, normally, she would punch or slap a person if they took a liberty like kissing her - especially if they were a stranger - but this guy was different. He slanted his lips over hers like they were two lovers who would never see each other again. It was passionate, sultry and so full of heat, that it made her head spin. Unfortunately, it was over far too soon.

 

The bus slowed to a stop and passengers began to leave their seats and their standing positions to go to work or lunch or wherever they were planning to go. The squeak of the brakes pulled Natasha and the stranger from their lip lock and when they turned, Tony was nowhere to be found.

 

"Well, we sure showed him, huh?" Said the stranger with a cocky grin. He then went over to his previous seat and picked up his book. "Well, until next time, Nat." He winked at her, got off the bus and made his way down the street.

 

However, after a kiss like **that** , Natalie wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She followed him off the bus and ran after him. "Hey, wait!"

 

He seemed to know she was coming because he slowed his steps and turned back to give her a smirk. "Forget something?"

 

"Yeah. You called me Nat. How did you know my name?"

 

He shrugged. "I've seen you ride this bus before."

 

"You have?"

 

"Mmhm. You're sometimes with a friend. Brunette, wears dark skirts, talks very little, but her animated expressions do more talking than her words."

 

" _Oh_ , you mean Wanda. Yeah. She's my best friend."

 

"Well, I've heard her call you Nat a few times, so I figured that it must be your nickname."

 

"It is." Cocking her head to the side, she said, "Do you make it a habit of listening to other peoples' conversations?"

 

"Only when it's a girl as attractive as you," came his confident reply.

 

Natalie felt herself blush. "You're pretty bold to be flirting with a stranger."

 

He merely shrugged. "You only live once. So, what's it short for? Your nickname."

 

"Natalie. And what about you, what's your name?"

 

The blond grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Steve. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalie." The way he said her name made her knees feel like jelly.

 

"Likewise. So, uh...why'd you help me with that Tony guy? I could have handled it."

 

Steve gave her a slow once over that had her breathing hard. It was clear that he liked what he saw. "I have no doubt that you could have, but how else would I been able to kiss you if I didn't intervene?"

 

A slow smile grew on her face and she chuckled. "And that was your sole aim in helping me? Getting a kiss from a strange girl you don't know? Pretty risky if you ask me."

 

"Ah, well. What is life without risks?" His watch began to beep frantically and he looked down at it with a frown before turning it off. Then he looked up and he was all business. "Look, I really have to go. Maybe we'll see each other on the bus again tomorrow." He started walking again.

 

Natalie went after him and called out, "Wait. Just wait a second."

 

He stopped and looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

 

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for getting rid of that jerk. That was really nice of you."

 

"You're welcome," Steve replied with a soft look in his eye.

 

"By the way, you're right. I will be on the bus tomorrow. I use it every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday to get to work."

 

"Useful information, but why give it to me?" He played it off, acting nonchalant.

 

"Because...if you bring a couple of coffees, we could call it a semblance of a date."

 

Something sparked in Steve's eyes that Natalie couldn't identify. "It's not the usual way I have a first date, but it sounds good to me. What kind of coffee do you drink?"

 

"Iced caramel latte is my favourite. And if you bring a cinnamon muffin, I just might agree to go on a second date with you." 

 

"In that case, it's a date." Steve leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I could definitely get used to this. And if the second date goes well?"

 

"Then I'll give you my number and you can text me for our third date," she said.

 

"And this date will take place in a restaurant, I presume?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Alright. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Natalie." He shook her hand and she beamed as she responded with, "Same here, Steve."

 

They shook hands - she felt tingles all over her fingers! - and went on their perspective paths. Natalie had a bit of a pep in her step because she had finally met a guy who was chivalrous, handsome and a little on the naughty side, too. She also looked at Steve's figure before he was out of her sight. Holy cow! He had the tiniest hips she'd **ever** seen!

 

She couldn't _wait_ to tell Wanda about him.

 

 


End file.
